


Cupcake

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saying is true. "The quickest way to man's heart is through his stomach."</p>
<p>Kuroo x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

He had become a regular visitor at your family’s small bakery.

Sometimes he would buy a cupcake; others, he only stopped in to say hi. Either way, you enjoyed seeing him.

You learned his name was Kuroo Tetsurou and he attended Nekoma. Your family’s bakery, he explained, was on his way home. Whether he was being honest or not was up for debate but you weren't going to argue with him. It was rare for a cute boy to walk in to the bakery, let alone visit nearly everyday.

“_______!” Kuroo entered the bakery with dramatic flair. A smile immediately appeared on your face when you spotted him. “Hello, Kuroo-san.” you greeted him as you walked to the counter, “It’s nice to see you.”

He tsked at you, shaking his index finger. “Call me Tetsurou-san. I told you that before, haven’t I?” The same smirk was plastered to his lips as always. It was rare for you to see him without it. Kuroo without his smirk was like a person without eyebrows-it was _strange_.

“Okay, Tetsurou-san” He leaned on the counter. “How’s work, ______?” To tease him, you matched his position. “Been kind of quiet,” you answered, “But I just got here.”

“Have I mentioned that you should transfer to Nekoma?” he wondered. You covered your mouth and laughed. “Everyday, Tetsurou-san.” you replied. “School would be so much easier with you there because I’d see your pretty face everyday.” 

“Oh!”

Kuroo looked surprised at your sudden surprised expression. “I have something for you.”

He looked somewhat concerned as he watched you walk away; his concern slightly improved by eyeing your assets as you disappeared behind the door.

You returned with a small, white box topped with a red bow. “I made this for you.” “Are you making a confession, _____?” Kuroo asked jokingly. Secretly, he wasn’t really joking.

Blushing, you smacked his hand. “Shut up.” He chuckled as he untied the bow. “I’d be inclined to accept.” Inside was a red velvet cupcake with a black and red whipped cream frosting, topped with a white fondant number one.

“Nekoma colors and you remembered my jersey number? Wow, _____, you would make a good girlfriend.” he murmured as he peeled back the liner. He took a bite and grinned. “Delicious."

“Also,” you said as you leaned forward to wipe some frosting off of his nose, “I’m glad to inform you that I will be transferring to Nekoma.” You licked the frosting as you showed him a smile. Kuroo’s eyes gleamed with happiness.

“I knew it. You couldn’t resist my face.” You rolled your eyes at him. Well, he wasn't _wrong_.

“School better be easier then, Tetsurou-san,” you stated, “And you better be available to walk me home after school because that’s the only reason my father agreed to let me switch.” Kuroo’s smirk returned.

“Well, you tell your father he can count on me to keep a good eye on you. You can be Nekoma’s volleyball club’s new manager just so I can.”

You giggled. “How sweet.”


End file.
